


You Look Perfect (Tonight)

by skelemma



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelemma/pseuds/skelemma
Summary: Ed and Taylor are dating and hiding it from the public. One night, after a particularly rough day, Taylor receives a much needed reminder.





	

After walking the red carpet, Taylor was exhausted and her makeup felt heavy on her face. The taxi was driving Ed and her to a bar nearby. Taylor took in the view of the New York streets. People buzzed to get home, and cars rushed to their destinations.

The taxi stopped, and the driver moved to open the passenger door. They both slipped out of the vehicle. The bar was relatively large, and only allowed entry to the rich and famous. Taylor took her heels off and slipped some flats on. She let out a sigh of relief.

They entered the bar, and took some seats near the edge of the counter. The place was dark with neon lights illuminating the room. Ed ordered something off the menu, and the bartender prepared the drinks.

Taylor rested her head in her hands as she stared at Ed beside her. Ed glanced at her and smiled.

"How much are you planning on drinking tonight?" He asked.

"Not too much. I don't want wake up worse than I feel now." She laughed.

Ed grinned. "Opposite of myself, I see." He downed the glass the was placed in front of him, and asked for another.

Taylor slowly sipped the drink in her hand. She recalled the past few months with Ed. They were nothing like any of her past relationships. It felt like they were meant to be this way. She had known him for years, but over time they realized it was much more than that. She thought of how they fought to keep it from the public. To keep it from being scrutinized. They were fragile, and breakable, and unsure as to how love worked.

Taylor was so lost in her head she hadn't realized her grip had loosened on her glass. Her drink fell, spilling it's contents onto her lap. Luckily there hadn't been much in the glass. She looked up at Ed, who had his mouth gaping open.

"Shit. I'll be right back, Ed."

She headed straight for the restrooms to try and use the hand dryers to dry the stain.

-

One of the few problems with secretly dating Ed Sheeran is that you don't get to spend time together often, due to busy your schedules. Another problem is that you can't do couple-y things in public because it's secret. Yet another, and possibly the worst, is when people who don't know that you are dating try to pick the other up. Which was what was happening to Ed as he sat at the bar, oblivious to the girls staring from across the room.

Taylor was walking back from the bathroom as the scene unveiled. A girl with light brown hair stood up, tight dress hugging soft curves. She sauntered up to Ed, and sat on the stool beside him. Taylor stopped in her tracks, unsure of what to do. If she stepped in, would people get suspicious? What would the tabloids say? Anxieties swirled around her mind of all the ways this could lead to crashing and burning and Ed leaving her because of the pressure and how could she move on if- suddenly Ed was in front of her, hand on her shoulder and concern in his eyes. "You alright, love?" He asked, voice hushed. Taylor nodded. "I'm fine. Can we get out of here?" She swallowed.

Ed lead her out of the bar, and onto the empty street. Taylor felt the cold night's air on her shoulders. Ed started to remove his jacket and Taylor giggled. "As amazing as you look right now, I don't think it'd be good if you caught a cold."

"Do I look good?" Taylor wondered out loud, looking down at her sleeveless dress.

"You look perfect." Ed said, looking her in the eye.

Taylor was silent for a moment, registering the sincerity of the compliment. Embarrassment overcame her as she hunched in on herself. "Thanks for saying that." She responded.

"I'm not joking." Ed handed her his jacket.

"But you _are_ tipsy." She said as she put it on, relishing the remaining warmth in the fabric.

Taylor took Ed's hand in hers, jacket sleeve brushing her fingertips. She glanced up at him and smiled softly, planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you." She whispered. For a moment she could care less about hidden cameras, because Ed was here and that was all that mattered.

Ed smiled wide, making his dimples show. "Let's go home, Taylor."


End file.
